Kevin
Kevin is a jock. He is cynical, and can be cruel at times. Kevin has a garage full of jawbreakers, as his father works at a Jawbreaker factory, and loves customizing his bike, skateboards, and snowboards. When not riding his trusty bike, he usually hangs out with Rolf and Nazz in the lane. He, like every boy in the show except for Jimmy and Rolf, has a crush on Nazz. Whenever he sees her he gets all googly eyed and will do anything for her. Kevin is a gym assistant and hall monitor at Peach Creek Jr. High and enjoys playing football. He hates the Eds to the point of paranoia, but especially despises Eddy because many of Eddy's scams have gotten him injured. He tends to call the Eds "dorks" and has a habit of coming up with words merged with dork to suit the situation. In fact, in All Eds are Off, where some of the kids had to give up something they like for a bet, Kevin had to give up calling the Eds "dorks" which he could not refrain from doing for very long. He is one of the least popular characters on the show due to his derogative treatment of the Eds. Personal life He once had a fear of needles only until Eddy annoyed him with a giant composite of different sorts of junk with a golf club meant to stand in for a needle. Because of the Eds, Kevin has had serious bike injuries. It is possible he is a fast healer. Old Kevin Old Kevin still seems to be the coolest guy in Peach Creek in the future. He has become to old for his bike and has to ride around on a electric scooter. He continues to call the Eds "dorks" and wears glasses. Relationship with the Eds Kevin hates the Eds and the Eds hate Kevin (or at least Eddy), they both understand this. But because of this Kevin is always suspecting the Eds are up to something. In fact in See No Ed, Kevin led a search party to find the Eds because they were no where to be seen. The Eds in fact were working on a scam called Chimp World. When Kevin and the kids find Chimp World, Kevin believed the Eds would be there any moment to take their money (but they were somewhere else at the time and had no idea the kids were there). The kids was playing in Chimp World when it collapsed on top of them. Kevin got out of there to avoid being "scammed" by the Eds like everyone else. This proves Kevin has paranoia of the Eds. It is either that Kevin could be scared of the Eds, has an obsession with them, or just hates them beyond reason (or just Eddy). It was once notified that he's cool with Edd. even calling him a hombre, but this later was exhausted when he saw that Edd was acting weird, later calling him a dork because of this. Relationship with Eddy It seems that Kevin and Eddy seem to both hate each other. One reason could be that Eddy harmed Kevin first, or Kevin harmed Eddy first. It seems to be a running gag for the show. A few times during the series Kevin has violently beat up Eddy and vice-versa, because of Eddy's being a constantly nuisance to him. Whenever they have the opportunity, Eddy and Kevin always humiliate each other. Trivia *Kevin shares traits with all of the Eds; **His chin resembles Edd's chin. **His three hairs resemble Eddy's three hairs. **His pants look like Edd's, but black. *It shown in flashback at The Swimming Hole (or The Creek) that he once had long hair. *Kevin's portrayer is Kathleen Barr, a girl. Category:Characters